


Da'urden

by Inkyrius



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Merrill has a new pet.





	Da'urden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlpockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/gifts).



“Hawke brings Dog everywhere with her. I don’t see why I should have to leave Da’urden behind.”

“Dog can take care of himself. If you can teach Da’urden to use a knife, we’d be happy to have her, but until then she should stay where it’s safe.”

“Do you think I could? I suppose she could hold it with her feet, but then how would she walk?”

“Kitten, if anyone could teach a nug to use a knife it would be you.”

“Oh, but you’re much better with knives than I am.”

“I’ll just have to give you lessons, then.”


End file.
